1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a scanning device, and more particularly to an adjustable scanning device.
2. The Related Art
A conventional scanning device includes a base, a first contact sensor, a cover and a second contact sensor. The first contact sensor is mounted to the base. The second contact sensor is mounted to a bottom surface of the cover. The cover is pivotally mounted to the base and located above the first contact sensor. A scanning path is formed between the first contact sensor and the second contact sensor for making scanning objects pass through the scanning path and be scanned separately.
However, the scanning objects have different thicknesses. The scanning objects are usually a piece of paper, a bank card, etc. The piece of paper and the bank card have a great thickness difference. If a width of the scanning path is smaller and constant, when a thicker card, especially the bank card with embossed words, passes through the scanning path, the thicker card will be tilted or enter unsuccessfully on account of the thicker card being located between and seriously rubbing against the first contact sensor and the second contact sensor, so an effective scanning has no way of being proceeded. If the width of the scanning path is larger and constant, when the piece of paper with a smaller thickness passes through the scanning path, a distance between the piece of paper and the second contact sensor is larger to cause an image out of focus.
So an innovative adjustable scanning device is essential to be provided, a width of a scanning path of the innovative adjustable scanning device is adjustable according to needs for satisfying various requirements of users.